At your service
by Monkeybarrel
Summary: You came to the right Kubota. Executive Committee Oneshot


Disclaimer- Minekura Kazuya owns all that is EC

Warning- PG-13 for language and sexual references/content

Notes- This was for a Deus ex machine writing challenge. You'll probably notice in the end what ended up being the Deus…

**At Your Service**

This is normal, right? Isn't this what being a teenager is all about? School, and sports and friends, and…

Tokitoh bit his lip as he felt Kubota's hand slip under his shirt.

…and hormones- hormones that mess you up so badly that somehow, in less than a minute, you do a total 180, from being-in-class to being-on-the-floor of the supply closet.

You don't even know how it happened, but if even if you did, you wouldn't stop it.

Tokitoh closed his eyes to the light bulb that was dangling above them, its long string still swaying back and forth from when Kubota had yanked it on before they both fell to ground. He could feel Kubota's hands moving first up his chest and then down his sides, and he arched forward, tilting his head back-

-which then knocked over the stack of brooms that were leaning against the wall. Tokitoh barely had time to throw up his arms to block, but with Kubota on top of him, he was covered from most of the impact.

"Ouch," Kubota sat up, rubbing his back.

"Shit, you okay?" Tokitoh reached out to him, but a sound made his hand stop. He head whipped towards the door and to the knob that was turning.

"-it came from in here, I think…" The janitor poked his head into the closet and found both boys standing up, looking away from him. "Huh? What are you two doing in here?"

Tokitoh swallowed and half-turned around. He was holding his shirt down, hoping that nothing was too obvious. "Um…uh…we were just…"

"Just checking to make sure everything's all right." Kubota finished for him. He looked around the closet and crossed his arms. "Yep. This looks pretty safe too. No trouble here at all." He nodded towards Tokitoh. "We can tell Katsuragi that all the Araiso closets are 100 okay."

"What about those," the janitor was gazing down at the brooms that lay scattered about.

"Oh, those were like that before." Kubota shrugged. "I assumed it was some type of artistic statement." He waved to the ground. "Because school, more than anything, is for sweeping IN knowledge." He took Tokitoh's arm and started to gently push him outside. As he passed the janitor, he bowed his head. "Keep up the good work."

They hurried down the hall, not looking back, although Tokitoh could still hear the janitor's voice "…Artistic statement?"

"What the hell was that?" he punched Kubota's arm when they'd cleared the corner and were out of the sight.

"What? I didn't see you coming up with anything. And besides," Kubota flicked Tokioth's forehead. "I thought it was pretty creative."

He just moved away from Kubota, still fuming. "Why did I let you do this?"

"Me? I'm sorry. Did I hear you correctly? Is this my fault?" The other boy caught up with him and laced his arm around Tokitoh's shoulder. Tokitoh stopped as he felt Kubota's other arm circle around his waist, his hand moving down until he reached his crouch. It stayed there for a moment, feeling what was still pushing out against his jeans. He winced and ducked his head. Kubota's voice was then right by his ear. "Who was it who suddenly stood up and had to leave class?"

He swallowed. "…You didn't have to follow me."

"I know, but what's the fun in that?" The voice chuckled. He then felt the arms guiding him down the hall. He opened his eyes to see Kubota's hand on a door.

"The library?" He looked up. "We can't go in there. We'll get cau-"

Kubota's fingers went up to cover his mouth. "Shhhhhh…"

With that warning, they entered. Tokitoh stayed behind him, and he still kept pulling his shirt down as far as it could go. Kubota nodded hello to the librarian behind the desk, and then made his way to the shelves.

"Kubo-chan," he hissed, but the other boy didn't turn around. He simply kept walking, his feet almost silent as they moved on the carpet. Tokitoh wished he could be as quiet. Everything at that moment, including what was still throbbing down below seemed to be shouting out to everyone around them. "Look at me!" was what he felt like his body was saying. It was that which had made him shoot out of class in the first place. He didn't even see Kubota right behind him, not until he felt himself pushed into the closet, not until the fingers that smelled like the cigarettes they always held covered his mouth just as the other hand went to turn on the light. But that was then, and this is now. They weren't alone in a closet anymore, but now making their way through the shelves, and everywhere Tokitoh turned, he saw other students- sitting, studying, talking, that one guy sleeping by the window…

He felt his blush deepen, and he moved quickly after Kubota's retreating back.

He was walking along the biographies when he felt a hand shoot out and take his arm. "Aah!" he yelled out before the same familiar-smelling hand covered it. He breathed in to the fingers and felt his own hot breath. "Mmmh" He beat at Kubota's arm, trying to move him off.

"You know, if you treat everyone who wants to help you like this," Kubota whispered in his ear. "You're really going to be frustrated."

"Go to hell," Tokitoh finally threw his hand off. "I don't need you."

"Oh?" Kubota sat down on a table and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Tokitoh glared back at him. Kubota responded by waving towards Tokitoh's waist. "So, you don't want any help with this? You want to handle it all by yourself? Hm? Because I can go. As you said, I didn't have to leave class. Even though someone looked like he was having some sudden trouble, I don't have to bother with it." He sighed and stood up, and started to walk past him. "If you don't need anyone or anything right now, then I guess I'll be on my way." Kubota patted Tokitoh's groin lightly as he passed, and he cringed at the touch. He kept his mouth shut as he heard the almost-silent footsteps walking away. It was when he looked up at the empty table in front of him that he suddenly found himself turning around.

"Asshole!" He yelled.

What quiet whispering that had filled the room suddenly disappeared into complete silence. He sucked in his breath and slapped his forehead.

"You called?" He looked up to see Kubota standing in front of him. He also noticed a few heads peeking around the shelves and staring at them. He turned away from both Kubota and the heads and pulled his shirt down even more.

"I-" He started, but nothing more came out. He gripped his shirt tightly in his hands. Why did this have to happen like this? Why did this have to happen to him? Was this supposed to be normal? Was it supposed to be so up-and-down-and-up again? He let out a breath he suddenly realized he was holding, and with it came, "…your help."

"Excuse me?" Kubota had his finger in his ear, cleaning it. "I didn't hear that? Did you say something?"

Tokitoh peeked up through his bangs to see Kubota smiling at him, and the heads still staring.

"I…" Hate you sometimes, he thought. So so much, especially when you look at me like that, like you know what I'm going to say even when I don't know what the hell I'm gonna say. "…want your help."

"With algebra?" Kubota offered. "Because if that's it, then Sato over there can help too," He waved to the side, and Tokitoh saw to his horror that the school newspaper editor was sitting two desks down, watching them…and taking notes. "Or do you want help with chemistry? Because we passed Yoshi on the way here and you know, he's just a whiz with-"

Tokitoh rushed to the back of the library, yanking Kubota along. He forgot about covering his pants since suddenly another goal seemed more important. He could still hear the other boy listing off subjects and the different students he could ask help from when he spied the door. Microfiche archives- good enough. He grabbed at the knob, turned, and threw Kubota inside. He quickly followed after, closing the door behind them.

Kubota was standing there, looking at him with that same smile, but he tried to ignore it. Instead, he moved around, checking behind all the boxes and file cabinets. Nothing, no one. They were definitely, finally alone.

He turned back to Kubota and threw himself forward, pressing the other against the wall.

"Whoa, was it wrestling you wanted help with?" Kubota was smiling down at him. "Because that's not really my sport."

"Shut up!" He hissed, grabbing at Kubota's shirt. He wished he could be a little taller and not have to look up at him. "Just shut up!"

Kubota smacked his lips shut and cocked his head. Now the room was completely quiet, and Tokitoh could suddenly hear how rushed his breathing was. He could also still hear what was yelling at him from the inside. I'm still here, it called out, rubbing against his jeans. You can't forget about me, can you! Loser!

He felt his head drop onto Kubota's chest and his grip slacken. He couldn't forget about it, just as he couldn't forget about he person he was holding on to.

"…I want your help with this." He said softly.

"With what?" Kubota asked.

Tokitoh just shook his head, and instead of responding, he took one of Kubota's hands and forced it down until it rested on his crouch. "This," he whispered.

"Well, you came to the right Kubota." The hand pressed down, and he felt himself shiver beneath it, but not from cold.

They ended up on the floor again, and this time, he was more careful about where they were bumping against. But just as his need was waning, he felt something else next to him. He looked up at Kubota and at his own tightening pants. "…Kubo-chan?"

"It's fine. We don't have to worry about it right now." Kubota was wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "You see? It happens to other people. Just not always in front of the class AND the library."

Tokitoh's hand was reaching out towards him. He frowned as his fingers fell down upon it, and he could feel Kubota shake a little. He mind, now more clear than before, went over what he could do right now. He could return the favor, but he knew what Kubota wanted most of all at that moment. He felt it when the other boy pressed him down into the floor. The move to raise his legs up was almost automatic, but they were at school, and he knew neither of them had anything on them to make it easier.

Looking up at him, Tokitoh pulled himself together. He yanked up his pants and zipped them up. "Stay here," he ordered.

He left the archive room quietly and looked around. The library seemed completely clear now. If was almost eerie. He kept walking and trying to think. Maybe if he went to the bathroom, maybe if he got some soap or…

He stopped when he saw a long arm held out in front of him. He followed it to see a figure sitting in a chair, his head bent over a book. He peered at him, recognition slowly setting in.

"…Tachibana."

The Vice-President looked up and then with a sigh, closed the book. He stood and held out his hand, the same one he had been holding out as Tokitoh had been walking past. In it was a small tube and tiny square package. "These may be of use." He said smoothly, and he placed both the lubricant and the condom into his hand.

Tokitoh stared down at them in complete disbelief. Tachibana only patted his shoulder and started to leave.

"How did you…know?"

The Vice-President didn't turn when he spoke, but Tokitoh was sure he could hear him smiling. "Word of advice, Tokitoh-kun? When one is in a library, it's very easy to hear things. Especially if someone has accidentally turned on the intercom in the archive room." Without looking back, Tachibana ambled away, one hand waving.

Tokitoh swallowed. He didn't wonder anymore why everyone was gone. It was a little strange though that even the librarian was out of sight. Shit, if Sato heard, it was going to end up in the paper! He cursed and walked back to the room. Somehow, he was going to have to make this look like it didn't happen, at least until they finished.

"What's wrong?" Kubota asked the moment he shut the door.

Shit. Way to cover that one up. He dropped both condom and tube into Kubota's hands, and then he made his way to the wall. After a few seconds, he finally found what he was looking for. They must have turned it on when Kubota was against the wall. He cursed under his breath as he flipped the switch to off. Turning around, he was faced with Kubota's perplexed look.

"Where did you get these?" He was reading the tube closely. "Did you know that this is flavored?"

"Just, sit down, okay?" He dropped back to the floor. He suddenly felt all of his need had deflated with the revelation of Kubota's help being broadcasted. But he was the only one he knew that still.

As he began to loosen his pants again, he heard Kubota rip open the condom. "Well, now that no one can hear us, I guess I don't have to try to be quiet anymore."

Tokitoh's head jerked up, his eyes wide. "What did you say?"

Kubota was nearing him, the condom between his teeth. Tokitoh felt hands on his waist, and then the floor on his back.

"Next time, when you need my help," Both hands and voice lowered. "It might be better to figure it out a little faster."

Tokitoh closed his eyes to the room, and to the file cabinets and to Kubota who was already pushing his legs up. "…You asshole."

"At your service," Kubota laughed and bent down. As he kissed him, a thought dawned on Tokitoh, slowly.

He didn't have to be quiet now…

"You fucking asshole!"

And he wasn't going to let Kubota go down in peace either.


End file.
